Book One: The Ninja and The Demon
by AdorableCeline
Summary: Randy Cunningham had free Azazel and save him from his eternal slumber. When Azazel saves his live, he fallen in love with him who share the same feelings. But when Randy found out that Azazel is actually the demon king will Randy put him back to slumber or will he take the risk to be with Azazel? And will Azazel ever had Randy as his precious mate?
1. Broken prison equals Freedom

Chapter 1: Broken prison=Freedom

800 years ago, there was a demon king who ruled the underworld for centuries. He was feared by everyone even the Sorcerer tremble in terror by his dark presence.

The demon's name is Azazel. He was proven to be the most powerful being on earth. Azazel had the power to turn the whole world into chaos. Long time ago; he was created by hatred, rage, misery, despair and pure evil. He will terrorize the village of Norrisville, setting their home ablaze and destroying their hometown. The villagers decided to give up the women as a sacrifice to the demon king but none women can satisfy him.

Azazel had shown to be brutal and very dangerous in battle, until one day the first ninja lock him up inside a giant crystal for eternity. All was peace in Norrisville until four years later; the demon was free from its prison by a ninja named Randy Cunningham.

* * *

Randy is running around inside the school while being chase by a robotic dragon as everyone ran for their live. He turns around before throwing a cold ball at the dragon "Cold Ball."

The floor had been incasing by ice before the dragon slip and fall. Randy ran around the corner and sigh before the dragon use its tail and grab Randy by the waist. The dragon brings Randy close to its face before roaring "ah that's shnasty. Dude two words breath mint." Randy said making the dragon glare at him in rage.

Suddenly he was thrown through the school walls before he landed on the grass. Randy groan in pain as he sat up before dodges the flames. The dragon roared as it flew towards the ninja. Randy glares at the dragon as he took out his sword "Ninja Sword Stab." Randy jump in the air and stab its left eye.

The robotic dragon roared in pain as it flew around with Randy hanging onto his sword for dear life. "Oh man this is going to hurt." he said before the dragon crash into the school.

* * *

Somewhere in Norrisville High, a giant pink crystal is on the ceiling. A dark figure is in a deep sleep while being incase by crystals. Only thing to be seen is a silhouette.

Suddenly Randy came crashing through the ceiling as the dragon fly around in pain. He took out his sword and jump on the crystal. He sighs before his eyes widen "what the juice?" he said as he stares at the crystal. He put his hand on the jewel and rubs it to see what's inside "where this crystal comes from?" he asked himself before he heard a voice

"Help…me." The voice said. Randy gasp in shocked as he stops rubbing the jewel.

"What the juice?" he said in complete shocked.

"Please…help me…help me." The voice begs to Randy like its life depended. Randy frown before he heard the dragon roared. He turns his head to the robot that is looking for the ninja.

"Okay I'll help you but why" Randy turn to the crystal. The crystal began to glow a little making Randy gasp in awe. Randy blinks his eyes as he saw a silhouette inside the crystal.

"Help…me…please." The voice cried out to Randy. Randy frowns sadly as he put his hand on the jewel.

"Don't worry I got you." he said to the voice. The crystal glow brightly giving off warmth and passing it to Randy who smiled at the warmth "I guess that means thank you." Randy chuckled.

Randy eyes widen when the dragon roared in anger. He turns his head to see the dragon flying towards him and the crystal "oh this is not good." he said.

* * *

The Sorcerer laughs evilly as he watches the ninja being carried away by the dragon. "Yes finally the ninja will perish and I'll be free." he laughs evilly before something caught his eyes.

He gasps in horror "no…it can't be…not **HIM**." he said as he stares at the crystal.

Randy holds tightly to crystal before he stabs the dragon between the eyes making it roar in pain. Randy grabs the crystal and jump off the dragon before landing on the school. He sighs before putting the crystal down gently. He smiled as the crystal glow even brighter "you welcome." Randy bowed to the jewel.

He turns his head as the dragon flew towards him in pure rage "okay lizard breath. Let's dance." Randy narrowed his eyes before jumping in the air "Ninja Sword Slice." he slice the dragon's tail as he landed on the roof.

The dragon growled before shooting fire at the ninja. Randy dodge the flames before his suit turn red "Ninja Tengu Fire Ball." he throw a fire ball at the robot that dodge his attack "oh that's bad." Randy said as his suit went back to normal.

"Help...me." the voice said making Randy turns to the crystal. Randy raise an eyebrow before he dodge the flames and ran towards the voice.

He bend down on the ground and put his hand on the jewel "dude I already help you. What's wrong?" Randy asked in confusion.

"Free…me…please." The voice said as the light went dim. Randy gasp in shocked as the dragon fly towards them.

"So you're trap inside this thing?" Randy asked.

"Please…Save me…SAVE ME." The voice begs. Randy close his eyes before opening them. He look at the crystal as he stand up to his full height.

"Okay I'll set you free." Randy took a deep breath; raise his sword high before stabbing the crystal. The crystal began to crack from the impact as the light shone through the cracks. Randy took his sword from the crystal and smiled behind his mask.

The crystal glow brightly as the dragon drew near, but before it can attack Randy, a bright light blinded them making Randy covered his eyes. The robotic dragon uses its wings to cover its eyes before something grabbed it by the neck and fling it towards the tree. The figure landed on the edge of the roof and turn to Randy who had just uncovered his eyes.

"Thank you." Randy eyes widen when he heard the voice again. He look down on the floor to see the crystal had broken into pieces.

"Dude where are you?" he asked before he heard a chuckled.

"Over here." The voice said. Randy turns his head to see a figure smiling at him. The figure is wearing an ninja suit that look identical to Randy's except it's white with ice blue color.

"Who are you?" Randy asked the mysterious ninja.

"I'm Azazel, a demon ninja and thank you Randy." Azazel said as Randy stares at him in disbelief.

As two ninjas stare at each other, only one thought pass through Randy's mind 'what the juice.'


	2. Randy's in love

**AC: hey everyone welcome back to "Book One: The Ninja and The Demon" I got 4 reviews and I'm so happy**

**Dark AC: yes also we have guests today from the show**

**Evil AC: we have Randy, Howard, Heidi, Theresa, The Sorcerer, Hannibal, Viceroy, Azazel and Jinn**

**All: hi everyone**

**AC: now before we start Randy Disclaimer please**

**Randy: AdorableCeline do not own RC9GN if she does it will be SO HONKIN BRUCE**

**AC: *laughs before looking at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 2: Randy's in love

Randy stares at Azazel who smiled softly at him. Randy look up and down on the ninja from his icy blue eyes to lean muscle that's showing through the suit. As he continued to stare, Azazel chuckled as he cross his arms in an amusement.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to save your school?" Azazel asked amusingly. Randy shook his head and chuckles nervously, shifting his gaze to the floor.

Azazel chuckles before they heard a roar from behind the tree. Both ninjas look down to see the robotic dragon standing up and shaking its head. "Oh come on." Randy said in annoyance.

"What is that thing?" Azazel asked.

"Its one of Mcfist's robots. It's called Razor and he's bad news." Randy said as Azazel stare at the dragon. Razor flap his wings before flying in the air "it won't stay down." Randy glare at Razor.

"Then we just had to teach him." Azazel took out his sword before jumping high in the air. Razor growl as he flew towards Azazel "here dragon." Azazel said.

As the dragon got close to him, Azazel flip in the air and aim for the dragon's right wing "Ninja Slice." He slices its wing off causing the dragon roar in pain and plummet to the ground. Azazel landed 2 feet away from Razor "one-winged dragon cool."

"That was so Bruce." Randy said as he ran up to Azazel. Razor snarled before he use his clawed hand to grab Randy but Azazel saw it from the corner of his eyes, pick up Randy and jump away from the dragon. He put him down and stares at Randy.

"You okay?" He asked. Randy blush as he nods his head.

"You save me twice today." Randy said.

"Hey its my pleasure to save you." Azazel said. He winks at Randy making him blush even harder before they heard a loud growl. They turn their head to see Razor running towards them in rage.

"Is there a weak spot on this dragon?" Azazel asked.

"I don't know and if it does I would've find it by now." Randy said as they dodge the dragon.

"Then let's find his weakness." Azazel said as Randy took out his sword. Both ninjas glare at the dragon before running towards it with sword in hand.

* * *

"Nice one Viceroy." Hannibal said while Viceroy nods his head.

"Wow thank you. This dragon will catch the ninja in no time." Viceroy said before his eyes widen in shock "uh…sir…why are there…two ninjas?"

"Wait what?' Hannibal looks at the screen before his mouth drop open in shock "What the juice. Two ninjas since when?" Hannibal said.

"Don't know but this ninja." Viceroy pointed at the demon ninja "had a strangely aura around him."

"Doesn't matter with two ninjas stopping my plan, I'm ruined." Hannibal said while Viceroy rolls his eyes. He went back to the screen and frown as he stares at Azazel.

* * *

Azazel and Randy back flip as the dragon shoot fire at them. Randy jump in the air while Azazel landed on his feet before he catch Randy in his arms. Randy looks up and blushes before he was put down on the ground.

Razor roared as he use his tail, hitting the ninjas thus making them crash against the wall of the school. Azazel and Randy groan in pain as they flop down on the ground.

"There's gotta be a weak point somewhere." Azazel studies the dragon before his eyes widen as the dragon open its mouth to see a green emerald on its tongue. Azazel smirks behind his mask before turning to Randy. "Randy the dragon's weak spot is on his tongue."

Randy raise an eyebrow before he turn to see the emerald in the dragon's mouth "wow so lame." The dragon ran towards them before both ninjas dodge it making the dragon crash into the school. Randy and Azazel laugh as Razor shook his head before growling at them.

Both ninjas stopped laughing before dodging the fire. Razor came out from the school and grab Randy before climbing the school. Azazel's eyes widen before it narrow into a slit "you son of a bitch."

"Let me go you giant lizard." Randy struggle against the dragon's grip. Razor snorts as he continued to climb "seriously let me go." Randy stabs his sword into the dragon's hand but it didn't loosen its grip. Razor got on the roof and breathes out fire before glaring at the ninja who gulped in fear.

Azazel growled at the dragon before taking out two chain-sickles "Ninja Chain-Sickles." He throws his chain-sickles at the dragon's neck and pulls it down. Razor snarled before pulling on the chains causing Azazel to be lifted off the ground and towards the dragon. Randy struggles in the dragon's grip as Azazel flew past holding onto his weapons.

Razor laughs before taking hold on the chains and rip it off from his neck before throwing the ninja away from them. Azazel landed on the ground gracefully as he glares at the dragon. "How the juice am I suppose to kill him?"

"By helping me." Randy said. Azazel chuckles before he took a deep breath and blow.

"Ninja Demon Breath." Soon blue flames came out from Azazel's mouth and going straight towards Razor. Razor's eyes widen in shock before getting burn by flames thus letting go of Randy and making him freefall. Azazel smirks before running to Randy and jumping off the roof. Randy yelled before Azazel jump to him and catch him before landing on his feet.

Randy blushes before he was put down "thank you Azazel." He said while Azazel wink at him.

"You welcome cutie." Both ninjas heard a giant roar before turning around to see Razor coming towards them "okay Randy I'm going teach you something new."

"Really? What is it?" Randy asked.

"Ninja Fire Fist. Now it's a one-hit move so we're going to make it count." Azazel said.

"Okay teach me." Randy said excitedly.

"Okay let me teach you." Azazel went behind Randy, grab his arms and position them like he was forming a ball "now feel the fire deep within you."

Randy close his eyes and took a deep breath. Azazel smiled gently "good embrace the flames of life and bring it to the light." As he feel the flames inside his heart, he embrace it as the fire began to show in the palm of his hands.

"Am I doing it?" Randy asked.

"Yes now cherish the flames and let it go." Azazel said as fire begin to build up his hands. Razor flew closer before Randy open his eyes and smirk along with Azazel.

"Ninja Fire Fist." They said simultaneously. Suddenly two fist made from fire flew straight towards the dragon's open mouth. Razor roared in fear before it went in his mouth causing it to blow up. Two ninjas high-five each other in victory before they were surrounded by crowd of students, cheering their name.

Randy smiled as Azazel chuckles making Randy blush. Azazel stare at Randy affectingly before laughing when Randy look away shyly.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOO." Sorcerer cried as he growl angrily "stupid ninja keeping me from my freedom." He sigh before looking into his orb "oh what the use it's hopeless."

He rub his face before he shiver in fear "now that he's out from his prison I'm doomed. And once he find out that I'm here, he'll suck me dry from my power." Sorcerer gulps in horror "I had to keep a low profile until he's disappeared meaning no more using my power."

Sorcerer bite his finger before an unpleasant shiver went down his spine "please don't let him find me."

* * *

"NINJA NINJA NINJA NINJA." The crowds cheered as two ninjas wave to them. Soon Heidi came through the crowd with a huge smile on her face.

"Ninja it's me, Heidi Weinerman. Now quick question…uh who's your friend?" Heidi asked. Randy chuckles nervously before Azazel stand up to Heidi.

"I'm a demon ninja sweetheart." Azazel said. He bow to her and smiled "and I was in the neighborhood and I decided to help him." He turns to Randy and wink at him.

Randy blush as he rubs his arm shyly. Heidi gasps before looking at the ninja "wait you were saved by d-ninja?"

"Yes and I was happy he were there to save me." Randy look at Azazel who smiled at him "also he's very nice." Randy blushes beet red.

"Do you like him ninja?" Heidi asked as Randy scratch his head nervously.

"Yes I do." Randy answered making the girls squeal in joy. Azazel laughs before he walked away "wait where are you going?" Azazel turns to Randy before walking back to him.

"Don't worry cutie I'll be back okay." Azazel cups Randy's chin "and besides I like you." He kisses his cheek before backing away from him "see ya later everybody" he took out a smoke bomb and wink at Randy "Smoke Bomb." He throws the bomb on the ground and disappeared as everybody cheered.

Randy blush before he looked up to see Azazel on the school roof. Everybody continued to cheer to Azazel while Randy sighs lovely at him. Howard ran up to him with a smile on his face.

"Dude did you see that ninja?" Howard asked. Randy nods "man he was so honkin bruce. I mean did you see how he kick that dragon's butt." As Howard talked, Randy stares at Azazel as he disappeared again. Randy sighs as he slid to the ground while Howard still talked.

Randy ignores Howard and the crowds as he only think about Azazel. He sighs as hearts floats around him "Azazel." He said dreamily.

"Cunningham are you listening to me?" Howard asked angrily. Randy turns to Howard and smile behind his mask.

"Howard…I think I'm in love." Randy said as Howard raise an eyebrow.

"With who?" Howard asked. Randy stare at the school and sighs.

"I'm in love with Azazel." Randy said as his eyes turn into hearts. Randy smiled before putting his hand on his left cheek. He took out his smoke bomb before throwing it on the ground "Smoke Bomb." He said as he disappeared but as he leave, the smoke form a shape of a heart.

Howard stare at the spot where Randy were until he finally spoke "Randy's in love with Azazel? What the juice." He said before walking away to find Randy.

* * *

Azazel reappeared behind a tree and smirks. He took off his mask and sighs lovely "Randy…I'm in love with you." He said before he walked to Theresa who was waiting for him.

"You're ready brother?" Theresa asked.

"Yes let's go Theresa." As they walked away, only one thing pop in Theresa's head 'this day is so honkin bruce'.

* * *

**AC: FINISH THE CHAPTER WHAT YOU THINK  
**

**All: AWESOME**

**Dark AC: COOL**

**Evil AC: DOUBLE AWESOME**

**AC: thank you *looked at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**All: bye**


	3. Demon in HS

**AC: hey everyone welcome back for more "Book One: The Ninja and The Demon" man this is so awesome**

**Dark AC: hell yeah**

**Evil AC: damn straight**

**All: yep**

**AC: now Viceroy Disclaimer please**

**Viceroy: AdorableCeline do not now RC9GN if she does Hannibal wouldn't be so bossy**

**Hannibal: HEY I HEARD THAT VICEROY**

**AC: SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH**

**Hannibal: *quiet down***

**AC: good *look at readers* enjoy my story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 3: Demon in H.S

"So let me get this straight. You free the ninja from his prison, which was a giant crystal inside our school by destroying the crystal." Howard said.

"Mmhm." Randy nods.

"And you don't even know why he was inside that thing?" Howard asked.

Randy shook his head as he walk with his best friend "yeah but you know what's weird. When I heard his voice, there was warmth coming from him."

Howard roll his eyes "yeah whatever dude let's just get to class. I heard Mrs. Driscoll is introducing a new student today."

Randy raises an eyebrow "a new student? Here in school?"

"Yeah now come on Cunningham." Howard grabs Randy's wrist before dragging him to class.

* * *

"Hello students." Mrs. Driscoll said as every student gets settled in their seats. "Today we have a new student in our school. He's a gentlemen and very handsome."

The girls started to giggles while Theresa roll her eyes "but he's not that handsome as me sweetie." Jerry the skeleton said.

"Of course not my darling." Mrs. Driscoll kisses the skeleton making everyone gag in the room. After she's done, she turns back to the class and smiled "also I found out he happens to be Miss Fowler's big brother."

Randy and Howard glance at Theresa who is ready to get up from her seat. Howard look at Randy "Fowler has a brother? That's a shocker."

"Everyone welcome Azazel Fowler." Mrs. Driscoll said as the new student walked into the class. Everyone gasp as they stare at the figure in front of the class.

Randy's eyes widen as his eyes wander on the boy. He had dark violet hair with a short low-ponytail, three indigo streaks on his hair and icy blue eyes wearing short-sleeves purple/white shirt, yellow jacket with white and blue stripes on the cuffs, collar and edge of the jacket, dark blue pants and blue tennis shoes.

Azazel smirks before talking "hello everyone it's nice to meet you all. I hope we get along someday."

"Brother." Azazel looked up to see Theresa ran towards him and jumping into his open arms. They hug each other, laughing.

Randy continued to stare before sighing lovely causing Howard to look at him weirdly "hi Theresa, my adorable angel." Azazel nuzzles his cheek against her hair making her to laugh.

Mrs. Driscoll giggles "now Azazel since you're new here, you'll going to sit next to Theresa okay."

Azazel let go of Theresa before turning to his teacher "yes Mrs. Driscoll and you smell wonderful." He said as he walked to his seat with Theresa. Mrs. Driscoll blush at his comment before clearing her throat.

"Now class today we're going to make a project." She said.

* * *

Randy sighs as hearts fly around him while Howard gives him a weird look "Cunningham. Cunningham. CUNNINGHAM."

"WHAT HOWARD?" Randy yelled.

"Cunningham…you're acting strange." Howard said.

"Strange? Me strange? When did I ever start to act strange?" Randy said nervously.

Howard sighs dully "well ever since that Azazel dude walked into that class you." He pointed at Randy "been sighing every 10 seconds, stares at him and when he looks back; you glance away while blushing." Howard took his friend's math book and point at it "if that's not enough, you told me in class that Azazel is the ninja who save your life and you said you're in love with him." Howard handed back his book and frowns "should I remind you that your smoke bomb became the shape of a heart when you disappear."

"Okay maybe I am strange." Randy scratches the back of his head. "Why are you jealous?"

"Dude I'm not jealous, I just don't want you acting like a school girl around him. It's freaking me out and I'm okay with you falling in love Cunningham." Howard said truthfully.

Randy open his mouth then close it before he heard a voice "Randy, Howard."

Both boys looked behind them to see Theresa and Azazel. As they got close, Randy begins to blush when Azazel smiled at him "hello Randy."

"Hi Azazel." Randy waved. "So I was wondering are you the…"

"Yes I'm the demon ninja who saved you." Azazel smirks "also Theresa knows you're the ninja."

"Wait she knows? What the juice Theresa?" Randy asked.

"Well I happen to saw you change into the ninja when you're running around the corner of the school." Theresa giggles. Before Randy about to say something, Bash along with his friends came towards them. Randy, Howard and Theresa gulped while Azazel raises an eyebrow.

"Hey Newbie I want to give you a welcome present." Bash said cracking his knuckles.

"And what is that?" Azazel said glaring at Bash.

"A big knuckle sandwich." Bash said as his friends laugh evilly. Azazel continued to glare at him. If there one thing he hates in this world is bullies and Bash is one of them. He hates how they always mess with people that can't defend themselves especially the new kids, well Bash is about to get his butt whooped.

Bash pulled back his fist before throwing a punch. Azazel dodge the punch making everyone who are watching gasp as he grab Bash's arm and flip him over his shoulder. Bash landed hard on his back after Howard pull back Randy and Theresa. Bash groans while Azazel dusted off his hands before Mick and Doug grab him by the arms. Azazel roll his eyes before biting Doug's hand making him let go before punching Mick in the face. He sweep kick him causing him to fall down before he roundhouse kick Doug sending him to the wall.

Bash got up and shook his head before running towards Azazel who grab Theo and throw him to Bash causing them to stumble back. Bash growl as he push off his friend before running towards Azazel. Azazel sighs as he duck under the punch and slid under him; he then stand up, grab his right arm and bend it behind his back while putting his right leg in front of Bash's left leg and bending him forward.

Everyone gasp in shock while Mick, Doug and Theo stare in horror as Bash whimper in pain while Azazel glare at him in anger. He growls at Bash "now listen Bash if you ever try to hurt me or my friends then you better sleep with one eye open cause I'm going to hunt you down like dog. You understand me?"

"Yes." Bash cried out in pain.

"Good." Azazel let go of him as he walked back to his friends "same thing goes for you punks. NOW GO." Bash and his friends ran and away from the angry demon. Once they had gone, Azazel calms down before everyone cheers for him.

"Dude that was so Bruce." Howard said in amazement.

"Yeah my brother sure knows how to fight." Theresa smiles.

"Azazel you need to teach me how to fight like that." Howard said.

"Sure and maybe Randy likes to learn as well." Azazel grins. Randy blush before nodding his head "cool now let's go get some lunch." Azazel said as he and Theresa walked to the cafeteria.

Howard and Randy followed them before Howard nudges Randy on the side "Cunningham you sure know how to pick them." He laughs as they got close to the Fowler twins. Randy shook his head before Azazel grabs his hand and pull him close making him blush beet red and causing his friends to laugh.

As Randy looked away, he smiled thinking with Azazel around this day is going to be so HONKIN' BRUCE.

* * *

**AC: AWESOME WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK  
**

**Dark AC: COOL**

**Evil AC: SUPER**

**Randy&Howard: SO BRUCE  
**

**Hannibal&Viceroy: good**

**Heidi: nice**

**Theresa: wonderful**

**Azazel&Jinn: mega awesome**

**Sorcerer: outstanding**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**All: bye**


End file.
